Mist Ninja 3
by DizzleDazzle
Summary: 3 Ninja from the mist village, go on adventures from the epic life of shinobi


Chapter 1: Mizu of the mist

Mizu sleeps in his bed in the early afternoon, he always liked to sleep in late and today was no different. The Previous night he had stayed up reading a book that was left by his gandmother when he was 5. It has been 15 years since that day and has read it about 100 times but still liked to read it nevertheless. His sleep, however, was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his door. I female voice soon followed

"Hey Mizu! Get put of bed, we have training in a half hour!" the voice calls from the other side of the door. Mizu grumbled a curse under his breath before calling back

"Umi, We had training yesterday! Cant we have a break?" he yells back.

Umi was one of his three best friends, they have been friends since there time at the academy. They have been through alot together, and even managed to be on the same thee man team. After there sensei

past away on a mission, Umi had then decided that she would be the new team captain of the team. So that meant training every day for at least 6 hours. It wasn't Mizu's idea of fun...

"NO! We only trained for a couple of hours yesterday! I say we can double that today" Umi says with excitement in her voice

"A couple hours! It was 8 hours straight we trained!" he yelled, now sitting up in his bed. Again there was silence.

Mizu did not see the puddle of water coming through the crack under his door, well until Umi formed out of the puddle. She was now standing at the end of him bed looking down on him. Her ocean blue hair was tied up in a single ponytail with her headband around her waist. She wore a simple white shirt with a goldfish design pattern going across the bottom left to the top right shoulder, she also wore simple black baggy shorts. You on the other hand wore nothing but your boxers.

It didnt take long for Umi to notice and a slight red came to her cheeks, she closed her eyes "Mizu, please put some cloths on before i scream"she says flatly

"Hey your the one that came into my room without permission" he stated "Plus, you seen me in my boxers before"

"you answered the door in them once" she says keeping her eyes shut "Now shutup and get dressed!" she yelled at him

"you know you like it..." he mumbled.

Throughout the village there was a large slap noise followed my a man yelling

Now walking down the street, Mizu was finally dressed and rubbing his cheek. He wore a Black sweater with Purple lines going down the front and back some blue jeans, and a toque with the mist symbol on it (He refuses to ware a headband),his short brown hair was tucked in his hat. He had his sword in its holder attached to the side of him . They headed into the training ground near Kirigakure where they normally trained. There they meat there other team mate and close friend, Shimo. He wore a black jumpsuit with a chunin and his headband tied around his arm. The others where chunin also, but they choose not to ware them unless its a S-rank mission

Shimo looked over to his two friends "what took you guys so long?" he asks

Umi pointed to mizu with her thumb "this idiot was still sleeping" she stated. Mizu just shrugged "i didnt expect to be training today, so i stayed up late last night"

They soon met up together and are now in a triangle "so team 13, how shall we train today? Pushup race, or maybe a swiming race?" Umi asks. Both the boys grumbled "i would rather have a three way fight..." Shimo mumbles

"That sounds Great!" Umi says excitedly. Mizu gave Shimo a look that said 'thanks alot'. They all got into a fighting stance and they started there training.

about 2 hours into training Mizu was covered in dirt and scares, Umi always seemed to go after him. She was much more skilled then him and she knew it, maybe it was to toughing him up?

He kept jumping from tree to tree, until a mix of kunai knifes and shuriken came flying at him, he didnt have time to dodge and hit him in the chest, thank kami that he had some armour under his sweeter. He landed on a branch and looked around the forest, he could not spot his enemy. He cursed under his breath as he took his sword out of his holder and readied for the next attack. He expected another attack of ninja tools but instead was hit with a wave of water.

"Oh son of a-" was all Mizu got to say as the water took him away.

Umi smiled to herself as she watches Mizu being taken by the water "Better luck next time Mizu" she says as she jump away from the scene.

20 minutes later and team 13 was back together, a mildly scared Umi and shimo, and a socked Mizu.

"How the hell did you ever become chunin Mizu?" Umi asks

"i've been asking the same question for a few years now myself" Mizu answered still trying to get the water out of his clothing. "Can we get some lunch now? I havnt eaten yet" Mizu asks

Umi and shimo shook there heads and smiled "Sure" Umi said "lets get some ramen" Mizu smiled and started to walk back to the village, Umi and shimo followed him.

As they where walking a ninja ,reconized as one of the Mizukages personal ninjas, had appeared he looked at them and said "Team 13, the mizukage would like to speak to you"

Mizu,Umi,and shimo all looked at each other, before nodding to the ninja. They still had no idea what the mission was going to be.


End file.
